Hero's Return
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED Link has a few adventures before returning to Hyrule from Terminia. Twelve years of adventures. Now he is back, and with a friend. Please Read and Review.


I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or characters within, nor games, books, etc that I may use the names of cities, countries, or people contained within.  
  
Cities, Countries, and People whose names are recognizable from books, games, etc are not the ones from those, they are just names used because I'm not that creative when it comes to that.  
  
This is a 'Returning to Hyrule from Terminia'. Or at least it begins like that. I added a few adventures between Terminia and Hyrule, though.  
Chapter One: Home Again  
  
Link smiled as he spotted the mountain in the distance. He had been in mountainous country for nearly a month, and would not normally think yet another mountain anything to smile at. However, this mountain was different. Link had been there before, but from the other side. And it was the other side that was his destination. The mountain was really the volcano known and Death Mountain, and Hyrule was on the other side. Hyrule. How he missed it.  
  
Link thought back on his adventures. It all started with Navi coming to him and summoning him to The Great Deku Tree. That was what started his first adventure, in which he defeated Gannon. Then Zelda had sent him back in time, and Navi left him, the adventure over. He was seven at the time.  
  
Navi leaving was the start of his next adventure. He left Hyrule, after getting the Ocarina of Time, and Epona, his horse. He ended up in Terminia, where he had to face an evil mask, Majora. Tatl, a fairy that was friends with the imp that Majora was using as a host, helped him. Though only three days had passed to everyone else, he had traveled through those three days many times. He was now eight and thus ended his second adventure.  
  
And thus began the next. Still searching for Navi, this time he was stocked up with equipment. He had all his swords, bombs, other weapons, and masks that had helped him in Terminia.  
  
The next kingdom he traveled through was known as Mistriana. In Hyrule and Terminia, there were a variety of peoples, including humans, gorons and zora. In Hyrule there were also kokiri, and in Terminia, dekus. Both were home to great fairies. In Mistriana, there was a great fairy. However, all the other inhabitants were known as dracn. Each averaged about as tall as the zora were, and were also covered in scales. While the zora were blue, had small scales, and fins, the dracn had larger green scales and wings. Mistriana was much like Goron City, except much larger. And not underground. Goron City was entered from the top and was a cave. Mistriana was a huge valley. Buildings covered the mountainside, tiered, with huge circular roads going around the inside edges. There were switchback ramps going down from one level to the other; it was designed to be accessible to those without wings, but it certainly made life there easier to be able to fly. The other thing that mad it different was that this was it. There were no side areas. It was just this huge city. Huge it was; it was so large that even half way down, one could not see the other side of the same level, nor the top, nor the bottom.  
  
The adventure in Mistriana was more like a long side quest. There was no evil force to defeat, no dungeons to conquer, not even a single sword fight. However, he did get several things out of it. First, he ended up with a new traveling partner. Her name was Eco, and she was a sprite.  
  
She was about three the size of Navi of Tatl, and didn't glow. She was too large for the brim of his hat, so Link got used to her weight on his shoulder. She also caused Link a little embarrassment at first, because sprites don't normally wear clothing. Navi and Tatl didn't either, but they were too small to see their bodies and the glow usually obscured everything except their wing tips anyway. To Link's relief, she used her magic to turn a piece of fabric that Link bought for her into clothing. She insisted that he pay for it, as it was for him that she wore it. Magic was another difference between her and the fairies. She could use some magic. She could turn into some animals, and could do some attack magics. Though there was no battling in Mistriana, but unlike the fairies, she chose to stay with him when his time there was over. Her attack magic proved helpful in later battles.  
  
The second thing that he ended up with in Mistriana was training in wizardry. By the time he left, he could win any duel, either sword or magic. With the magic training came his wizard's staff. Link had made it himself.  
  
He started with a very strait stick about as tall as he was. He then stripped it of its bark, and then polished it until it was smooth and glossy. Then he wrapped leather around it in the place where he would hold it. He carved the magic symbols in two bands above and two below the leather grip. Next he filled in the top two bands and first and third on the bottom with melted gold, just so that the metal symbols would be flat with the surface of the wood. In the middle band below the grip he did the same with silver.  
  
Next he had to find a magic rock about twice the size of his fist. There were many available, but each magic user had to find the exact right one. His was just slightly larger than twice the size of his fist. It was a clear green. He polished it until it was a perfect sphere, and then bore a hole in it, about a third of the way through. That would be the bottom. Around the middle, he once again carved out a band of magic symbols, runes, and filled them in with gold. Using the same wood as his staff was made from, he made three thin ribs that would go from around the edge of the hold in the bottom and meet at the top. A gold ring connected them at the top.  
  
Finally, he poured a small about of a resin into the hole, and quickly put the top end of the staff into the hole. It was a snug fit, and when the resin dried, added a silver ring around the ribs where they fit around the staff. The magic stone would not come off.  
  
((AN: if you have trouble picturing this, a simpler description: a strait wooden staff with a large sphere on one end, a grip in the middle, and runes in gold and silver in several places.))  
  
His magic teacher, a dracn named Bralic, was very impressed when he presented his staff. Link was nervous, because his teacher had to put apply the last spell to it. If the staff rejected the spell, a good months worth of working on it would have been for nothing. He did not need to be worried. The spell held.  
  
The third and final thing that link received was a gift from the great fairy. Wings. They were permanent, but link found that he could easily fold them around him so they looked like a cape. Mostly he wished that he had gotten them earlier, as he had a hard time traveling through Mistriana, even on horseback.  
  
In addition to healing spells and battle spells, he learned a transport spell. Unfortunately, like Faroe's Wind, he had to place a return point. However, he could do this in as many places as he wished. He was able to set several around Mistriana, and even took the chance and used the song of soaring to return to Terminia and place return points there. Unfortunately, he was unable to use the transport songs from Hyrule to go back and place return points there.  
  
He was also able to use magic to store more items then before, including more of the highly explosive powder kegs, which he stocked up on while in Terminia again.  
  
When he left Mistriana, Eco went with him. Thus ended his third adventure. He was fourteen.  
  
He, Epona and Eco spent most of the next year wandering. When they found isolated villages, about once every two weeks or so, they stocked up on supplies. These villages were not part of any kingdom. They wandered through marshes, forests, mountains, and even a small desert. Finally, when Link was fifteen, they came to a kingdom, called Westwater, and Link's fourth adventure started.  
  
The Kingdom of Westwater was in river country. It was a series of 'islands' separated by swift deep rivers. Each island was larger than Hyrule Field. The problem with Westwater was the fact that it was at war. This was the first time that, aside from his battle with Gannondorf, Link ever saw humans killing humans. The war was against a land known as The Empire of the North. The northern kingdom of Stillsand ransacked kingdoms until they agreed to become part of the Empire, ruled by the Stillsand leaders.  
  
Except Westwater refused to surrender. Link joined their army. They tried to send him to a training camp, but soon realized that he would make a good trainer, instead of trainee. For two years he trained new recruits basic techniques in the morning; trained more advanced students, including veterans, more advanced techniques from noon until sunset; and at night a few retired generals taught him the ways of battle strategy and fighting using large groups instead of one on one tactics.  
  
By his seventeenth birthday, he had been given the title of general, and was also knighted by the king. It was shortly after that he went into battle himself, and for the first time, led others. His army swept past the Empire borders, and into lands that Stillsand had defeated. His army crushed any opposition, but unlike the Empire Armies, always allowed for surrender, and made it clear that civilians were not targets.  
  
When Link's Army reached the Stillsand border, he stopped. The other generals tried to urge him on, but he refused. The king of Westwater came, and under Link's escort, entered Stillsand and offered a truce. The king of Stillsand agreed.  
  
The kings of each of the four kingdoms that Link freed from the Empire gave Link a gift of gratitude. From Eastwood he received a sword that was greater than any sword he had ever held, save the Master Sword itself. From Midgar he received gauntlets that were almost as powerful as the golden gauntlets from Hyrule. From Southsky he received an amazing shield. And from Centra he received a new bow.  
  
Despite the king of Westwater offering him a place in his guard, Link declined and explained to the king that he was on a quest. Link, now eighteen, had spent three years there and felt that he had to continue on.  
  
As Link, Eco, and Epona continued on the quest, Link realized that during the three years, he had never used his wings or magic in the presence of anyone. He had flown, and he had defiantly placed magic return points in all the kingdoms, but no one from Westwater of the other kingdoms knew.  
  
It took the better part of half a year to get out of the area that contained the six kingdoms, and after that it was nearly three months before Link found another village.  
  
As they rode into the village, Link noticed that there was a mixture of peoples there. It had been four years since he had seen anything other than a human, and the two years before that was mostly spent in the company of the dracn. After enquiring about what kingdom they were in and getting supplies, Link decided to go to the capitol city.  
  
Estar, the capitol city of The Kingdom of Xengi, was about the size of Clocktown, Hyrule Market Town, and Ikana combined. And, as luck good or bad would have it, a monster was attacking when Link and Echo arrived.  
  
Monster. Link hadn't faced a monster since the dungeons of Terminia. Still, with Link's sword and magic skills, it went down fast. The King asked Link to stay in his house, if only for a few days, as a sign of his gratitude.  
  
As Link and the King were talking at dinner, Link suddenly stopped and laughed. When asked what was wrong, Link simply that it was his eighteenth birthday, and he didn't even realize it until almost midnight.  
  
The next day, Link ended up with not one but two more traveling partners.  
  
Her name was Jessica, she was sixteen, and she was a servant of the king. She wanted to learn to fight the way Link did. She wanted to become his apprentice. Link didn't have a good reason to turn her down, so with the kings' permission, she became his apprentice.  
  
His name was Slip. He was a scalling, a creature that was a cross between sprite and snake. Like Eco was Link's partner, Slip became Jessica's.  
  
Jessica learned along the road. There were no more adventures, just isolated run-ins with monsters. Another year put Link, Eco, Epona, Jessica, Slip, and Auron (Jessica's horse) in the Silent Mountains.  
  
It was in the silent mountains that Link now stood smiling as he saw Death Mountain.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, what did you think? Like it? Don't like it? Review. Tell me I'm the next Tolken or tell me that your blind cat could write better. Just please review and tell me something. 


End file.
